


秒射怎么办

by manson



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manson/pseuds/manson





	秒射怎么办

　　“昊然！昊然哥救我！”

　　“你……你怎么了？”

　　“我……秒射……”

　　“……”

　　刘昊然一巴掌打到吴磊的脑袋上“老子又不是男科大夫！”

　　吴磊赶紧摇头，把微博上的一段话给他看——“三十岁以上的零，我是不碰的。因为他们见多识广，很容易在做爱的时候发出冷笑。”

　　“昊然哥，若昀哥……笑过你吗？”

　　刘昊然很艰难的，点了点头。

　　去年，2018年，吴磊和他的好兄弟刘昊然几乎同时收获了自己的爱情，而他们的对象，都是88年的瑰宝——三十岁的朱一龙和三十岁的张若昀。

　　比起那对老司机cp，吴磊直到昨天才把自己的初夜交给朱一龙，然而……

　　烛光，红酒，暧昧的气氛，一切都微妙的刚刚好。朱一龙露出一贯的羞涩表情，抱着被子蜷缩着身体“磊磊……快点……好想要……”他的手指在被子下面小心抽插着后穴，方便等会儿年轻的恋人直接进来。朱一龙发出了难耐的呻吟，他假装不经意的撩开被子，露出雪白的胸脯和粉红的乳头。

　　忍无可忍也无需再忍，吴磊掀开了朱一龙身上的被子，抗起他的大腿，挺硬的阴茎就直捣黄龙了。

　　“唔……”在几下毫无章法的抽插之后，身上小男友的喘息声越来越重，自己的屁股被他撞得生疼，下身的小洞也是毫无快感可言。小男友闭着眼抱着他的大腿，丝毫没有摸一摸他胸部或者阴茎的想法。朱一龙闭着眼忍受身下的捣弄，他已经很久没有经历过这种鲁莽的性爱了，这让他感觉回到了十七八岁，还在老家读高中的时候，被gay吧随便约来的男人带去最便宜的快捷宾馆做爱的感觉。这几年各种高质量的攻把他的胃口养刁钻了，技术和颜值必须中上才配上他的床，当初为什么就被这个小奶狗迷了心智，糊里糊涂的答应了他的“恋爱申请”？

　　可是就算是谈恋爱，小朋友也应该把技术好好提升一下啊！

　　想到这里。朱一龙不由自主的，很不小心的，随随便便的，笑了一下。

　　然后他的小男朋友……就射了？！

　　“那天晚上他跟我分被子睡的，后来有好几天，我怎么找他亲热他都不肯，各种打马虎眼忽悠过去了。你说……他是不是对我失望了啊？”吴磊抱着头猛吸一口奶，他的昊然哥给他点了一瓶纯牛奶，自己却在喝酒。

　　“换了我我也会很失望。你要不要……去检查一下？”刘昊然做出了一个大胆的提议“有病早治疗，你年纪轻轻，肯定治得好！”

　　“昊然哥……”

　　“你说三十岁的零，真的有那么可怕吗？”

　　“……嗯。”

　　吴磊今天看到这条热门的时候心态简直要爆炸了，三十岁的零，见多识广，冷笑，他常年对着绿幕表演练出的脑补技能甚至帮他脑补了一个高冷的朱一龙，坐在一群猛男中间，享受着他们的服务，顺便朝着跪在下面的自己发出冷笑。

　　嘤……龙哥冷笑的时候，可真好看啊。

　　张若昀在收拾他和刘昊然的小爱巢的时候，发现了一沓化验单和报告单，只是他看到了上面的名字之后，笑到差点摔倒，然后他马上拨通了好友朱一龙的电话

　　“一龙。”

　　“怎么了若昀？”

　　“你的小男友，性功能不错。”

　　然后张若昀挂断了电话。

　　吴磊不会绿我的，吴磊他怎么会做出那种事，吴磊他是个好孩子，怎么会看上一只哈士奇，吴磊……呜，我要坚强。

　　张若昀有什么了不起的，不就是胸大屁股翘吗！有我好看吗！有我柔软吗！有我活儿好吗！可是……他的胸是真的很大耶……

　　为了静下心来拍戏，朱一龙干脆掰了电话卡，努力让自己不要去想这件事。剧组的朋友们看他最近心事重重的，实在有些看不下去了，却又套不出话来，只好变着法子带他去玩散散心。

　　好不容易等到戏拍完了，朱一龙打包了行李就回到家里，却没看到本该放寒假待在家的吴磊，反而在自家桌上看到了一张房卡。朱一龙刷着房卡进门的时候，就看着一地凌乱的衣物，房门紧锁，但这不妨碍他听到里面那个人的声音。

　　“大腿用力……不要整个人往前拱……下面绷住了……往里……再往里……”

　　是张若昀的声音。

　　朱一龙冲进了房门，就看着张若昀坐在吴磊身上，吴磊两只手还贴在他的大胸上。

　　“张若昀！我把你当朋友。”

　　来不及解释的两个人一出门就看到朱一龙把刘昊然按在地上强吻。

　　刘昊然：我到底做错了什么，打了个飞机出来就被别人的男朋友强吻了。

　　

　　

　　

　　两边人马冷静的坐下来之后，张若昀开始解释事情的前因后果。

　　张若昀在家里找到了吴磊去检查男科方面的报告单，他觉得实在搞笑，就打电话告诉了朱一龙检查结果，不过说话方式实在是有些……之后他把两个小孩叫到家里来，两个小孩还没有严刑逼供就招了。

　　“所以说，因为你秒射，一龙就再也不愿意跟你做爱了？”

　　“求求你别说那个词了……而且，他好像出轨了……”吴磊把那天原本想给朱一龙一个惊喜，结果秘密去了剧组偷偷看到朱一龙和男二去开房的事告诉了二人。

　　“嗯……我觉得这男的不是朱一龙好的那口，脸太假了，而且我听说这人隐婚了。一龙有自己的规矩，不碰有家室的男人。”张若昀从微博上找了朱一龙新戏的男二照片看了一眼，确定朱一龙是不可能和这种人滚床单的，哪怕是……他抬头看了一眼吴磊，哪怕有个中看不中用的花瓶男友。

　　“我回来之后问昊然活儿好不好，他说他……特别好。”

　　“老实说他现在是还不错，不过以前估计跟你半斤八两，都是我教的好。”

　　“那你会在床上突然冷笑吗？”

　　“……会。”

　　果然三十岁的零都是一个样子，吴磊绝望的薅起了头发。

　　“别薅头发了，朱一龙那个颜控不喜欢秃瓢。”张若昀及时的阻止了小朋友的自残行为“我倒是可以教你几招，先把一龙哄好，至于后面的内容，让一龙自己教你，以后我会跟他说说的。”

　　“不行！”刘昊然举起了双手“我反对，你们俩万一，万一擦枪走火了怎么办……”

　　“……你放心，他是一我是零，擦不着枪的。”

　　“那我要在旁边看着！”

　　于是从进门接吻，脱衣服，到亲热的姿势，在沙发上怎么弄，地板上怎么弄，茶几上怎么弄，餐桌上怎么弄，站着怎么弄，坐着怎么弄。张若昀和刘昊然全部一一把细节演示给了吴磊看，除了插进去怎么弄那个部分。当然，在里面怎么插的那部分，张若昀也用自慰棒和飞机杯演示给吴磊看了。

　　吴磊看完不禁感叹，三十岁的零，可真难伺候啊。

　　被撩拨的受不了的刘昊然去厕所打飞机了，留下吴磊继续接受张若昀传授技术。

　　“所以我们真的什么都没做，我总不至于无耻到拉着男朋友找人玩3p吧。”

　　“谁知道你们有没有……”刘昊然和张若昀都听出来了这是个气话，可偏偏吴磊这会儿脑子还没清醒过来。

　　“那你和你们剧组那个男的去开房算什么！”

　　完了。张若昀和刘昊然对视一眼，在心里拉响了警报。

　　“是，我是和人家去开房了，而且不止他一个，我还叫了另外两个人！”

　　“你口味真重啊！”

　　张若昀在心里默默地给吴磊上了柱香，刘昊然还没明白他这一个人两个人在干嘛，没心没肺的开口问“你叫那么多人干嘛？”

　　“成年人的娱乐爱好不可以吗？”朱一龙毫不留情的给怼了回去，吓得刘昊然躲在张若昀身后不肯出来。

　　“你说的该不会是……”四个人的成人娱乐，张若昀似乎已经想到了。

　　“……打麻将不行吗。”

　　“哈？”

　　张若昀拉着自家小侦探默默退出了房间，去隔壁开了个空房继续撩拨刘昊然。

　　“对不起，我……我误会你了……”吴磊抱着朱一龙的小腿坐在地上拼命撒娇求原谅。

　　“你下回，直接跟我说就好了。”朱一龙擦了擦委屈的眼泪，伸手把吴磊拉起来“还有，不许说我口味重……”

　　“是是是，你口味不重。”

　　“其实我知道你是太紧张了，才那么快的，男孩子都有这种经历，我没觉得有什么。可是你姿势实在不太对，把我的腰弄疼了……我怕你知道了内疚，就不想告诉你。”

　　“所以，现在张老师的课已经下课了，后面的内容，朱老师教你好不好……”


End file.
